13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Girl
|next = }} The Little Girl is the eighth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Andrew and Olivia Baker's testimony. They serve as the narrators of this story. Synopsis When Hannah's parents come under scrutiny, Jessica reaches out to Mrs. Baker. Justin struggles to stay clean. Clay reconnects with Skye. Plot : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mr. and Mrs. Baker prepare their testimonies. Clay wakes up to a bunch of text messages concerning the tapes. Justin goes back to school with Clay. The group is freaking out about the tapes but are unaware that Clay is the one who leaked them. Skye calls Clay and he leaves to go see her. Bryce goes to his locker and finds that someone has spray painted "Rapist" across his locker. Bryce overhears someone playing the tapes and decides to call his Dad for advice. Because of the tapes, Tyler gets locked in a classroom. Chlöe is in the bathroom when Jessica walks in. Jessica gets into the same stall and sees that Chlöe has crossed out all the bad things people had been writing about her. Mackenzie sets Tyler free from the classroom. Justin confronts Bryce in the hallway and tells him that he'll do whatever he has to to make Bryce pay. Bryce tells him that nobody is going to listen to his truth because nobody gives a shit about him. Zach accuses Tyler of taking pictures of his sister but Tyler says that he hasn't. Justin goes to class and buys drugs from one of the students. In court, Mr. Baker reveals that he cheated on his wife before Hannah's death and that Hannah knew about it. Hannah told her Dad to tell her Mom or else she'd do it for him. At the baseball event, Bryce's Mom isn't so sure that Bryce didn't do the things Hannah says he did on the tapes. However his Dad is certain that he'd never do anything like that because he knows the boy he raised. Zach finds his Mom and sister and tells them that they aren't staying for the game. His Mom disagrees and believes Bryce is innocent, but Zach takes his sister and leaves anyway. Marcus must choose between him and Bryce or else Tyler will release the video. So during his speech, he calls Bryce a rapist. Tyler and Cyrus go shooting again but this time Tyler ends up killing a bird. Bryce finds Marcus after his speech and tells him that he made a big mistake. Jessica's Dad wants to take the tapes to the police but Jessica says that she needs to be alone. Olivia reveals that anxiety runs in her family and that she received treatment from a mental health care professional but Hannah never did. Clay goes to visit Skye at the mental health facility. He learns that she's going to be moving schools so that she can have a clean slate. Alex goes to Clay's house and finds Justin on the bed, passed out. He tries to turn him over but doesn't have the strength, when he starts to choke on his own vomit Alex becomes more worries and uses enough strength to turn him over. Jessica goes to visit Olivia since she called and wanted to see if there was anything she could do. Tony is at the gym boxing when the guy he beat up walks in. He quickly makes his escape. Alex asks his Dad if he can play a shooting video game because it helps him remember. He tells his Dad that there is something he has to remember but his Dad is unsure. Jessica, Jackie, and Olivia go over Hannah's poems. Olivia realizes that one of the poems is about Mr. Baker's affair. Jessica starts to cry once Olivia helps her to face the pain and tells her it's okay to let it out. Clay and his parents argue about the trial and Justin. Justin listens on the staircase. Clay goes to his room where he yells at Hannah for making the tapes and messing with peoples' lives. He tells Hannah to get out. Justin takes his stuff and heads home to his Mom. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Multimedia Soundtrack *within more than half of the episode there are only scores' being played, there is only one song played at the very end. Images S02E08-The-Little-Girl-001-Hannah's-baby-picture.png|Andrew holding a baby picture of Hannah S02E08-The-Little-Girl-002-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S02E08-The-Little-Girl-003-Dennis-Olivia-Andrew-Jackie.png|Dennis, Olivia, Andrew and Jackie preparing for court S02E08-The-Little-Girl-004-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay waking up S02E08-The-Little-Girl-005-Justin-Foley.png|Justing changing clothes S02E08-The-Little-Girl-006-Justin-Clay.png|Justin and Clay entering the school S02E08-The-Little-Girl-007-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay and Hallucination Hannah S02E08-The-Little-Girl-008-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri confronting Clay S02E08-The-Little-Girl-009-Justin-Sheri.png|Sheri telling Justin about the leaked tapes S02E08-The-Little-Girl-010-Courtney-Marcus.png|Courtney and Marcus in the school hallway S02E08-The-Little-Girl-011-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex and Jessica in the school hallway S02E08-The-Little-Girl-012-Jocks.png|The jocks noticing Bryce's locker S02E08-The-Little-Girl-013-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce at his spray painted locker S02E08-The-Little-Girl-014-Zach-Bryce.png|Zach and Bryce S02E08-The-Little-Girl-015-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler getting thrown in a room by bullies S02E08-The-Little-Girl-016-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia watching Andrew's testimony S02E08-The-Little-Girl-017-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew testifying S02E08-The-Little-Girl-018-Jackie.png|Jackie watching Andrew's testimony S02E08-The-Little-Girl-019-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E08-The-Little-Girl-020-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe in a bathroom stall S02E08-The-Little-Girl-021-Bathroom-stall.png|The writings on the bathroom stall door S02E08-The-Little-Girl-022-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica in a bathroom stall S02E08-The-Little-Girl-023-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler and Mackenzie S02E08-The-Little-Girl-024-Tyler-Mackenzie.png|Tyler and Mackenzie S02E08-The-Little-Girl-025-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce noticing Justin S02E08-The-Little-Girl-026-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E08-The-Little-Girl-027-Justin-Bryce.png|Justin confronting Bryce S02E08-The-Little-Girl-028-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica looking at Justin S02E08-The-Little-Girl-029-Justin-Foley.png|Justin in a flashback the day after Jessica's party S02E08-The-Little-Girl-030-Zach-Tyler.png|Zach confronting Tyler about photos of his sister S02E08-The-Little-Girl-031-Zach-Tyler.png|Tyler Down S02E08-The-Little-Girl-032-Justin-Foley.png|Justin asking a student for drugs S02E08-The-Little-Girl-033-Valerie-Andrew.png|Andrew kissing his new girlfriend Valerie in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-034-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah finding out about her Dad's cheating in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-035-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew noticing Hannah in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-036-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-037-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-038-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya questioning Andrew S02E08-The-Little-Girl-039-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce and his parents S02E08-The-Little-Girl-040-Nora-Barry.png|Nora and Barry S02E08-The-Little-Girl-041-Zach-May.png|Zach and his sister May S02E08-The-Little-Girl-042-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E08-The-Little-Girl-043-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus reading a threatening message S02E08-The-Little-Girl-044-Bryce-Chlöe.png|Bryce and Chlöe S02E08-The-Little-Girl-045-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus giving a speech at a baseball event S02E08-The-Little-Girl-046-Bryce-Barry-Nora.png|The Walkers S02E08-The-Little-Girl-047-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus shooting guns S02E08-The-Little-Girl-048-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler shooting a crow S02E08-The-Little-Girl-049-Dead-crow.png|The dead crow S02E08-The-Little-Girl-050-Alex-Standall.png|Alex calling in class S02E08-The-Little-Girl-051-Bryce-Marcus.png|Bryce confronting Marcus S02E08-The-Little-Girl-052-Greg-Davis.png|Greg Davis S02E08-The-Little-Girl-053-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E08-The-Little-Girl-054-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica looking at her laptop S02E08-The-Little-Girl-055-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia testifying S02E08-The-Little-Girl-056-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia crying in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-057-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E08-The-Little-Girl-058-Clay-Skye.png|Clay and Skye reuniting S02E08-The-Little-Girl-059-Clay-Skye.png|Clay and Skye S02E08-The-Little-Girl-060-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay and Skye S02E08-The-Little-Girl-061-Andrew-Olivia.png|Olivia and Andrew after their testimonies S02E08-The-Little-Girl-062-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-063-Skye-Miller.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-064-Skye-Clay.png|Skye and Clay saying goodbye S02E08-The-Little-Girl-065-Alex-Standall.png|Alex entering the Jensen's house S02E08-The-Little-Girl-066-Justin-Foley.png|Alex finding Justin passed out S02E08-The-Little-Girl-067-Justin-Alex.png|Justin and Alex S02E08-The-Little-Girl-068-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica at Olivia's door S02E08-The-Little-Girl-069-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E08-The-Little-Girl-070-Alex-Justin.png|Alex and Justin in Clay's room S02E08-The-Little-Girl-071-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E08-The-Little-Girl-072-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-073-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E08-The-Little-Girl-074-Caleb.png|Caleb helping Tony train S02E08-The-Little-Girl-075-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E08-The-Little-Girl-076-Bill-Standall.png|Bill entering Alex's room S02E08-The-Little-Girl-077-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E08-The-Little-Girl-078-Bill-Alex.png|Bill and Alex S02E08-The-Little-Girl-079-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E08-The-Little-Girl-080-Olivia-Jessica-Jackie.png|Olivia, Jessica and Jackie at Olivia's house S02E08-The-Little-Girl-081-Olivia-Jessica.png|Olivia and Jessica S02E08-The-Little-Girl-082-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica crying S02E08-The-Little-Girl-083-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-084-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-085-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-086-Justin-Foley.png|Justin listening to the Jensen's fight S02E08-The-Little-Girl-087-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah crying S02E08-The-Little-Girl-088-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E08-The-Little-Girl-089-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S02E08-The-Little-Girl-090-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes